Twilight With A Twist
by XxBvbArmyDirectionerxX
Summary: Twilight, but with twist. Edward isnt the single one, in fact its our own Major Jasper Whitlock. Bella doesnt exist, instead its Lena Swan :D Pairings: Oc/Jasper, Emmett/Rose, Alice/Edward, Esme/Carlisle. *Cover image is Lena*


I stood in front of my mom and stepdad at the airport. Yes, I was happy to go, but I hate goodbyes. Phil pulled me into his arms for a hug, and I hugged back. He was after all my 2nd dad. He had given me shelter, food and education, for that I was thankful. I turned to my mom and held back a laugh, yes its mean but my mom can overdramatic.  
"Mom it's just for high school, and look at it this way you and Philly here can do OLD couple things" I said hugging her.  
"Did she just call us old?" Phil laughed.  
"I'm going to miss you sweetie so much" mom said through her tears.  
"I'm going to miss you too, but I really need to get going" I said smiling.  
Phil pulled my mom into a hug, mouthing 'run while you can'. I laughed and boarded my plane. Washington. Forks. Home. I couldn't wait to see daddy again. OH and Billy and Jacob, and Harry Clearwater. Oh hell I couldn't wait to see the whole town.  
I must've fallen asleep because an elderly flight attendant hand woken me up. She was so kind. All those snobby ones should be like her. I laughed remembering the time I punched some slutty flight attendant. Ah the good times. I looked around for my daddy, and once I spotted him I ran right towards him.  
"DADDY!" I shouted hugging him.  
"It's good to see you honey" Oh daddy you softy.  
We had arrived and I ran up to my room as soon as possible. I was shocked to see posters of my favorite bands: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Peirce The Veil, Of Mice & Men, etc. Dad really listened to me. I smiled and turned around hugging him  
"It's perfect! Who helped?" I said smiling.  
"Jake and Leah" I smiled.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school at Forks High. Oh gee new people… It just hit me, how am I getting to school. I walked outside when I saw dad wasn't inside.  
"Daddy?" I looked and froze.  
My dad pulled up in my DREAM car. OMG I love him so much more now. As soon as he got out I attacked him in a hug.  
"It's perfect daddy" he smiled at me.  
"Now off to school kiddo"  
I ignored all the stares as I pulled into the car lot, and parked close to the school. I got out and almost everyone was looking at me, oh yay. Ignoring them I went to get my schedule:  
1. English  
2. History  
3. Trig  
4. Lunch  
5. Biology  
6. PE  
I thanked the lady and headed to class.  
"Hey you're the new girl, Lena Swan right?" some guy asked.  
"No I'm the damn Easter Bunny" I snapped and walked away from him.  
I mean come on people! You've never seen me, so of course I'm new, and who the hell would want to come here but the Chief's daughter? Breathe… As you can see I can get angry really fast.  
In English I got to know a sweet girl name Angela Webber. We talked until the class ended. History, now this is my favorite. Yes I'm a history nerd. If there was a better grade than an A I would get it for history. The teacher looked at me.  
"Ah yes, Miss Swan. Sit next to Mr. Hale"  
I didn't know who he was, but I figured he had to be the only guy without a partner. I took the seat just after I caught a glimpse of Mr. Hale. He was gorgeous no he was perfection. He had honey blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin and this look that was just so sexy. But that's not the strangest thing; yes I know his eyes are pretty strange. It was the fact that I feel like I've seen him before.  
Think Lena think. Where would you have seen this sex god before? I tapped my nails against the table thinking. That's it! Major Jasper Whitlock! He was my favorite confederate major. It was a small section on him, but even then it was a lot to me. I glanced at him, but it can't be him right? I mean it's been over a century.  
Before I knew it, Lunch was here. I sat with Angela and her friends. I couldn't get the guy from my history class out of my head. I saw a beautiful blond girl walk in with a buff guy who of course was beautiful too.  
"W-Who are they?" I asked.  
"The Cullens" Angela said.  
"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago." Jessica said.  
"They keep to themselves" Angela said. Wonder why…  
"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like TOGETHER together. Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" I rolled my eyes at Jessica's comment. It wasn't nice to judge.  
"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela defended.  
"Yeah, but they live together. It's and, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's REALLY weird; she's with Edward, the one who looks like every girls dream guy." Jess said with a tone of jealously. Wow.  
"And him?" I said looking at History Guy.  
"That's Jasper, he's even more antisocial than the rest" Jess said rudely.  
I glanced at him. Jasper. Major Jasper Whitlock. It can't be right? He was looking back at me, with anger? Okay buster what the hell did I do? I glanced at Edward who looked like he was laughing. Ok, weird familia there.  
"OMG like Jasper is looking at you" Lauren said.  
"Yes and you're point is?"  
"He like never looks at girls, he thinks he's too good"  
"Or he just hates bitches like you" I snapped getting up and walking to my next class.  
What? Bit- I mean Lauren was being rude. She needs to know not to judge someone or be rude 'cause they won't fuck her. I had gotten lost on my way to Bio and bumped into someone, landing on my bum. I took the hand that was being held out.  
"I'm sorry I didn't watch were I was going." I said.  
"No need to apologize, accidents happen" A southern voice said.  
I looked into the golden eyes of Jasper. I was speechless. I was drawn in, and that was just his voice.


End file.
